Many developments have been made to improve the way batteries are used in mobile devices. For instance, some charging circuits have been developed to enable a single battery charger to supply power for device operation while also providing an independent power source to charge the device batteries. Although there have been some improvements with respect to such circuits, there are many shortcomings and inefficiencies with respect to current technologies. For example, some current charging circuits have a limited number of mechanisms for addressing situations where a high level of current is needed for device operation. Such designs can lead to inefficiencies and/or prevent a device from using the full capacity of a power source.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.